


Families of Choice

by CieldelaRose



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, chosen family, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: Another moodboard for my giftee. Familial 7 with Emma and Teddy





	Families of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absoltrainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/gifts).



Earth and Sky


End file.
